


The Highway to Heartache

by benduo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, Armitage Hux Has Issues, Ben Solo is a Mess, Ben and Hux need to get along, Bickering, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Reylo - Freeform, Roadtrip, rey is lonely, roadtrip au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22965925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benduo/pseuds/benduo
Summary: Ben Solo is a jaded college student pursuing his second degree. Armitage Hux is his annoying political science major roommate who likes to stick his nose where it doesn't belong. When summer break creeps up on them, they decide to travel back to their hometown together. Neither of them expected to meet the cute foreign girl at the gas station outside of Sacramento, and one of them is baffled at how the other thinks she's cute in the first place.Or: the Reylo roadtrip AU with Hux as a third wheel that you didn't know you needed.
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Ben Solo, Armitage Hux & Rey, Ben Solo & Han Solo, Finn & Rey (Star Wars), Leia Organa/Han Solo, Rey & Rose Tico, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	The Highway to Heartache

**Author's Note:**

> I was joking around with some friends on a Discord server when we spiraled into creating a roadtrip AU. Apparently TRoS depression makes people devise strange coping mechanisms, and mine happens to be writing AUs for these space wizards because the canon is too sad to keep living in. 
> 
> This is just the prologue, so it's shorter than what most chapters will be. I just needed a way to introduce the setting while still being able to write around the boring parts of car travel.

Eight o’clock in the morning. Far too early to be awake during summer break, in Ben’s humble opinion. And far too early to be putting up with his roommate’s micromanagement issues. “It doesn’t matter how the bags are packed. Can we just go?” Ben asked for the thirteenth time, slumped forward with his forehead pressed against the steering wheel. If he has to fight off another migraine in the unbearable Southern Californian heat, Hux will never hear the end of it.

“No, I told you. If the bags aren’t specifically categorized and stacked, they will fall out each time we try to access them, and then you’re going to start whining and throwing a fit in the parking lot of a seven eleven because you couldn’t find hairbrush number six, and I am not mentally prepared to deal with that, Solo.”

Pressing his eyes shut, Ben mumbled, “I’m not mentally prepared to deal with _you_.”

“Excuse you?!” Hux shouted as he hauled a suitcase into the trunk. “You’ll be thanking me when you don’t have to sort through a disorganized pile just to find a blanket.”

“Why would I need a blanket? It’s the middle of May and we’re in a car,” quipped Ben.

Narrowing his eyes, Hux glared into the rearview mirror. “Maybe your cold heart no longer pumps warmth into your veins.”

“Whatever, that’s what a thermostat is for.”

Scoffing, Hux counters. “No, a thermostat is for regulating temperature, not increasing it.”

Ben groaned in exasperation. “Remind me why I agreed to carpool with you, smartass?” _Worst decision of my life._

“Because you’re too broke to pay for the gas and hotel fees,” said Hux. “Shouldn’t have spent all your money on a degree you won’t even be using.”

And just like that, Ben is sick of his roommate before the road trip even began. He exhales slowly, allowing his forehead to slip down the leather bound wheel, right into the middle, pressing softly into the horn.

_BEEP!_

“Whoops,” says Ben, his tone condescending. It was a short lived honk, but effective. Shocked and on the verge of cardiac arrest, Hux manages to slam his fingers between two plastic bins, cursing like the world ended. Ben lifts his head to look in the rearview mirror, chuckling and allowing a small grin to spread on his face. Maybe he shouldn’t be taking pleasure in this, but it’s Hux, so it was deserved. Besides, it’s fun to see him flustered.

“I’m going to have your head on a spike, Solo!” screamed the ginger between profanities not suited for young ears — luckily, they’re on a college campus. Evidently done with the art of packing an SUV, Hux hurled the remaining bags into the back, purposefully making a scene. He was nothing if not dramatic. An angry slam of the trunk disrupted the blissful roar of curses and aggressive muttering — music to Ben’s ears, and fuel for a future headache, no doubt.

For good measure, Ben honks the horn once more, still grinning from behind his thick mess of black hair. Oh, these next few days will be insufferable.


End file.
